


First I Fell From Heaven, Then I Fell For You

by super_who221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angel!Castiel, Highschool AU, M/M, Sam and Dean arent hunters, Teen!Dean, bobby is, sam and dean dont know about monsters, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_who221b/pseuds/super_who221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has just learned of Heaven's plan for the 'Righteous Man' Dean Winchester. Not agreeing with their plan, he falls from grace and rebels, planning to warn the older Winchester and keep him safe. Using a 17 year old Jimmy Novak as his vessel, Castiel must not only overcome High School, but earn Dean's trust and become his friend...but will he become something else in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Castiel," Samandriel addressed the superior angel. "Have you spoken to Hannah recently?"

Castiel turned at the sound of his name. "No, I can't say I have. Why do you ask?"

"She just relayed some interesting information to me. Something about a meeting that Michael is holding. She said it sounded important."

"Thank you, Samandriel, I'll go see what it's about." Castiel nodded a thanks and flew off to speak with Michael.

The Meeting Hall was, as the name implies, where meetings were held, usually by the higher ranking angels. Castiel didn't often find a reason to attend these meetings, despite being invited; this occasion being the exception.

Though it was called the Meeting "Hall" it was actually more of a room rather than a hall. The walls were cream in color and had a gold trim, elegant paintings hung around the room. There was also a table in the middle of the chambers, chairs off to the side to allow more angels to gather around it, but still be able to sit down if needed or desired. The area was lit with gold chandeliers and was lightly furnished.

Immediately upon arriving, Castiel was noticed by Raphael, who preceded to walk up to him.

"Hello there Castiel. We didn't expect to see you here. What's the occasion?"

"I was given information that told of this meeting holding great importance," Castiel said absentmindedly while looking around the room.

"Well, I suppose it does. Nonetheless, the meeting is just starting, Zachariah was unable to attend, so you may stand in his place." Raphael gestured to the center of the room.

Castiel followed Raphael to the table and pulled a chair into an empty spot from which he could comfortably join in with the oncoming conversation.

Michael was the first to speak. "We will be conversing on the topic of the apocalypse, and the course our Father wished for it to take." Castiel’s eyes widened as the few other angels tittered in response. The apocalypse certainly was a topic of great importance. Continuing, and quieting the room, Michael said, "God has left us clear instructions as to how to bring about the end of humanity. Lucifer shall rise, and when he does so I am to don a human vessel and battle with him, destroying many areas of the planet as the encounter plays out. Lucifer, however, shall have four Horsemen aiding him. They will abolish much of the planet as well. His demons are to terminate the rest.

"My true vessel, I have been told, will be a descendent from Cain and Able. ’The Righteous Man' Father called him. He and his brother supposedly bare a great resemblance to Lucifer and I, his brother being the vessel for dear little brother. Any questions?"

Castiel's mind was racing with questions, he didn't know where to start. He decided on the simplest question, asking, "What will become of the vessels that you are to use?"

"Ah, Castiel. I was unaware you had joined us, for once," Michael chuckled, "In answer to your question, they will be destroyed in battle."

Castiel was appalled. Destroyed in battle? Two brothers were going to be forced into a fight that neither would walk away from? "That's not fair," Castiel said before he had made a conscious decision to open his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?" Michael blinked and raised his eyebrows.

"That's not fair. You're going to force two brothers into a fight? Will they even have a say in this?" Castiel's voice was rising.

"Of course they will have a say. As angels we cannot posses a body without their consent. However, he will say yes. Whether or not I have to use force will be up to him."

Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No," he stood up, slamming his hands on the table, "I refuse to stand by and let you do this."

"But Castiel," Raphael joined the conversation, "It's what God intended. Are you refusing orders?" He said condescendingly.

Castiel was silent for a moment, calming his voice, to sound more official. Multiple pairs of eyes were on him, awaiting his answer. "Yes."

"Refusing orders; isn't that what I was forced to banish Lucifer into Hell for in the first place?" Michael tilted his head.

"I believe it was, but if I am unable to change your minds than I guess that means I have no choice but to rebel."

"Castiel," Michael scoffed, "What can you rebelling possibly change?"

"Not much, but I can warn this 'Righteous Man' and convince him to say no. And that seems like it would be a major inconvenience," Castiel warned with a cold voice.

"Humans are nothing more than apes Castiel, don't throw away your entire existence for them," Raphael tried. 

"Talk like that is also something that got Lucifer banished. Don't be so hypocritical next time you try to persuade me." And with that, Castiel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter at 3:30 in the morning and didn't have time to reveiw it, so I'll do that in the morning, but for now...heres chapter 2...finally...chapter three will be up in a week or two.

"Jimmy, I need you to do this to prove your faith. I need to know you will trust me," Castiel said with a slight huff. James, or Jimmy, Novak, Castiel's vessel, lived in Pontiac, Illinois, and was entering his senior year of high school. Trying to persuade a teenager of 17 to allow Castiel to use him as his vessel was proving difficult, and truth be told, the angel was beginning to get annoyed with the teen's hesitance, and was running out of places to hide in the meantime.

Heaven is made up of multiple, smaller, personal heavens. Each person has their own, with certain people sharing. Castiel was jumping through random sections attempting to avoid the angels looking for him; and they were catching up.

The angels in question made up Heaven's military, the Host. It's made up of Heaven's best warriors, and led by Michael, himself. Castiel used to be part of it, but that was before he rebeled.

In the days that had passed since the meeting, Castiel had time to figure out the finer details to some form of a plan. He would start with acquiring his vessel, which he was in the process of doing. The next step was to find the Righteous Man, who Castiel learned, was a teenager named Dean Winchester. Once located, Castiel decided he would have to befriend the human if he was to protect him from Michael.

"Castiel, are you sure I won’t get hurt?" Jimmy prayed.

"I promise, just stick your hand in the water, I’ll make sure it won’t hurt," Castiel replied. It was an odd way to prove one’s faith, sticking your hand in a pot of boiling water, but it was pretty effective nonetheless.

The angel made good on his promise and made sure that Jimmy wouldn’t be harmed as he plunged his hand into the water. Castiel watched from his hiding place in Heaven as his vessel scoffed at the lack of pain.

Pulling his unscathed arm out of the water, Jimmy prayed to Castiel, "Alright, I trust you, you can use me as your vessel."

"Thank you," Castiel said to himself with a slightly exasperated sigh. The angel stood up and flew to Earth to claim his vessel.

Upon taking possession of the human, Castiel’s first instinct was to take a look around, starting with his new appearance. He looked down at what Jimmy had been wearing: a light grey-blue polo shirt, jeans, and white socks. Not too fancy but not too casual, Castiel decided that he liked it.

A look around the room told him he was in a kitchen. The walls were similar in color to his shirt, the floor being white linoleum. 

The next sensible thing to do was to look around. However, Jimmy’s memories, that Castiel now had access to, told him where and what everything was, making that a simple waste of time. The angel passed through the dining room and the living room on his way to Jimmy’s-his bedroom. Unfortunately Jimmy’s mother was reading a newspaper in the living room.

"Jimmy," She put down the paper as Castiel stopped dead in his tracks. He turned in her direction.

"Yes…?" He responded with a tinge of uncertainty. What was Jimmy’s vocabulary limited to? How did he address this woman? Mom? Mother? Castiel wasn’t certain and decided to say as little as possible as a result.

"What are you up to?" She inquired. Shit. Castiel quickly fished through Jimmy’s memories for some of his hobbies.

"Uh, I was just… I was going to go for a walk," He made up. A walk would actually be useful, it would give him time alone to figure out how to get to the next part of his plan; finding Dean Winchester.

"Oh, okay, have fun. Dinner’s at 6," She continued reading.

Castiel proceeded down the hall to, what was now his, bedroom. He opened the door to see a bed on the far wall, an open window right above it. To his right, there was a desk, most likely where Jimmy did his homework. Next to it there was a bookshelf overfilled with books. On the left side of the room there was a closet, Castiel opened it to find a few more polo shirts, a couple plain tee shirts, a tan trench coat that must be for the colder months, and a few pairs of jeans. At the bottom of the closet, was a pair of worn, black, Converse All Stars. Castiel put them on.

The angel turned around and saw a dresser on the opposite wall that he must’ve missed a minute ago. Something in Jimmy’s memories told him that it only contained pajamas.

He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him, and left out of the front door of the house. The outside air was hot and dry. It was the beginning of August and Castiel only had a few weeks to figure out how he was supposed to find Dean. The reason being was that school started, and if Castiel was forced to go to school, that was 8 hours a day wasted. He had to figure out a plan ASAP.

He began to wonder aimlessly, focusing on his thoughts. There were four and a half weeks in August, so Castiel decided that he absolutely must find the Winchester in three weeks, no later. That would give him a week and a half to get to wherever the other man was and figure out how he could cross paths with him.

Castiel’s research resources were limited. He had the public library, what little internet he could find (if he could figure out how to use it), and whatever he could find in his own memories.

It was that thought that reminded himself that he was currently on the run from Heaven. Castiel took a moment to think of a way to hide himself. He decided to put his hand to his chest, and carved protection sigils into his rib cage.

The rest of his walk was filled with nothing but wandering thoughts. There was a library in Pontiac, but unfortunately it was too far away for Castiel to walk, and he planned on saving his grace for emergencies. Castiel decided to ask Jimmy's (who was now technically his) mother to drive him tomorrow.

Castiel made his way back to the house. When he opened the door, Jimmy's mother called to him from the kitchen. "Jimmy, just in time for dinner! I'm making lasagna, it's got a few more minutes in the oven, so go wash up."

Castiel was an angel, a fallen one yes, but he was still an angel, therefore he didn't need to eat, and didn't feel hungry at all. So he took a second to think, and said, "I'm not hungry, so I'm going to go to bed, is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah, if you're sure. I'll just put the leftovers in the fridge and you can have them tomorrow for lunch or something."

"Hey...mom... before I go to bed; can you take me to the library tomorrow?"

"Of course honey. Now go get some sleep."

However, like eating, Castiel did not require sleep. It was a good thing too, because he was too preoccupied with thinking of what he could look up at the library that would help him. Since he wasn't sure where the man lived, he decided that he should look at articles in the newspaper clippings that libraries had.

 

At approximately six o'clock the next morning, Castiel heard the muffled sound of Jimmy's father's alarm clock. He waited a few minutes before deciding to leave Jimm- his bedroom. He walked into the kitchen to find Jimmy's dad at the table, mug of coffee in his hand, newspaper in front of his face.

Castiel stiffly pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You're up early, sport," Jimmy's father said, putting down the paper.

"I found I was unable to sleep."

"Okay then." The man paused, "do you want breakfast?"

"I don't require nourishment."

"What?"

"I-I'm not...hungry.."

"Are you feeling okay?" There was a note of worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine...why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason...just thought I'd ask." His tone was unconvincing, although Castiel didn't notice.

They sat in silence, Jimmy's father having gone back to reading, untill Jimmy's mother walked into the room.

"Good morning boys," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning dear," Jimmy's father replied.

Castiel stayed silent.

As she walked behind Castiel, she reached out and tousled his hair. Not expecting the sudden contact he immediately tensed up and drew a sharp breath in the process. Reminding himself, once more, that he was no longer in Heaven, and had to act more ‘human’, Castiel clenched his jaw, and slowly exhaled, relaxing his muscles. This action did not go unnoticed by his vessel’s parents, although they made no comment on the matter.

Castiel decided that it would be a good time to excuse himself as Jimmy’s mother sat down next to her husband with a bowl of cereal. He entered the bathroom, and locked the door behind him. It was an ordinary bathroom. Mostly white in color, a shower on the far wall, a toilet and a sink against the wall to the left, towels hanging on the wall to the right. He looked into a mirror on the wall above the sink.

It was the first time that Castiel had seen the face of his vessel from this perspective. It was an odd feeling, looking into a mirror and having someone else’s face look back at you. Although, even Castiel must admit, Jimmy wasn’t without decent looks.

Black hair stuck out from his head in an organized, yet chaotic manner, but seemed to just barely cover the tops of his ears when he flattened his hair with his hands. He had clear skin, aside from the occasional blemish. But then there were his eyes. His eyes were as bright as his grace (before he rebelled), and as blue as the sky. Castiel stared at this face, which was temporarily his, for about a minute. Appalled at the complexity of humans, he wondered how his father managed to create these beings.

Castiel walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He lied there in stillness until Jimmy’s mother knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said, and after a small moment of hesitance she walked into the room and stood at the door.

"Do you still need to go to the library?" She asked quietly.

Castiel sat up, "Why yes, I do."

"We’ll leave whenever you’re ready," And she quietly left.

Castiel stood up and looked at his clothes. They were what Jimmy had been wearing yesterday; Castiel had never changed out of them. He decided that it would be a good idea to switch to a different outfit, and walked over to the closet. He selected another polo shirt, this one a pleasing shade of light green, and a pair of jeans that were a few shades darker than the ones he currently had on. He switched into the new clothes, put on his shoes, and slowly walked into the living room.

"I’m ready to leave," he said softly, not wanting to break the silence in the room.

The car ride to the library was awkwardly quiet. When they got there, Castiel said, "I’ll only be about three hours, you can come get me then," and walked into the building without letting Jimmy’s mother ask any questions.

When he entered, Castiel went straight to the front desk and asked to see the microfilm. Microfilm was reels of images, of anything from engineering blueprints to newspaper articles, which were made much smaller to save space. The lady at the desk gladly showed him where the equipment was kept and how to use it. And so Castiel got to work; scanning the articles for anything relating to the name "Winchester".

After about two and a half hours he found something. An article of a house fire in Lawrence, Kansas. The paper is dated May 2, 1996. Only a few months ago.

Gas Leak Leads To House Fire, Three Escape, One Casualty  
Last night a gas leak led to a local house fire. Local mechanic, John Winchester and his two sons, Sam and Dean Winchester, escaped, but unfortunately their mother, Mary Winchester perished due to asphyxiation.

That was all Castiel needed to read. Lawrence, Kansas. He had his first lead. But now he needed a way to get there.

In the remaining thirty minutes that he had, Castiel decided flying would be the best option if he was to keep Jimmy’s parents out of it. He decided to leave that night. Even with having found a lead, Castiel still did not know how long it would be until he would know the exact location of Dean Winchester, and so decided not to waste any time.

The ride home was almost as quiet as the ride there. The only difference being a brief conversation of, "Did you find what you were looking for?" and "Yes."

Dinner was agonizingly slow to Castiel. As Jimmy’s parents made small talk with each other, he was pushing the food on his plate around with his fork, paying minimal attention in case he was asked a question. After about ten minutes of this, Castiel excused himself from the table and went to his room.

Castiel found a small duffle bag in the far back of Jimmy’s closet, and filled it with the few other pairs of jeans, an equal amount of shirts, and the trench coat, seeing as he would need to change his outfit everyday if he was to fit in and pass as a human.

He waited until he heard the stifled sound of the adults going to bed to finally leave.

 

When Castiel arrived in Lawrence, Kansas, only a second later, the streets were quiet. The only sources of light were a street lamp a few blocks away, and the moon above. Walking around, He quickly located a street side bench, and sat down, waiting for morning.

Castiel passed the time by counting stars. He got to 1,389 before the sky got too light to count anymore. He stood up and began walking towards the scorched pile of charcoal that used to be the Winchester household.

He knocked on the neighbor’s door at about 8:15am.

"How may I help you?" She politely answered, dressed in clothes that said she was getting ready to leave for work.

"Hi, um, I have a few questions about the family that lived next door," Castiel said, motioning towards the wreckage.

"Oh, the Winchesters. Nice people, it’s a shame what happened. What do you need to know?"

"Do you happen to know where they currently reside?"

"Where they reside? You mean like where they’re living? Well I think John sent the kids to live with their uncle in South Dakota."

"Do you happen to know what town?"

"I think it’s called Sioux Falls. Are you a family friend or something?"

"I guess you could call it that. Thank you for your time," and with that, Castiel walked off again. This is all going extremely well, he thought, and flew off to South Dakota.

 

Castiel appeared in the center of town. Luckily it was still early enough that not enough people were around to see him. Castiel walked up to the closest person he could find and asked where there was a place that he could stay.

He headed to the motel that was recommended to him by the stranger, and checked in. He put his small amount of belongings in his room and calculated what to do next. Dean was a teenager, so he would still be in school. There were three high schools in the area, and Castiel decided he had to choose one that he would run into Dean at. He decided on Washington High School. So he contacted them, and enrolled.

In the weeks that led up to school starting, Castiel didn’t do much. He walked around town, and learned the layout. He read a few books from the local library. And he managed to learn a bit more about human tendencies. He was still staying at the motel.

When the first day of school came, Castiel had no idea where he was supposed to go, or who he was supposed to see. The halls were crowded and noisy, so he just followed the flow of students until he ran into someone. The boy was about the same height as Castiel’s vessel, and looked about the same age. He had spikey, light brown hair, and freckles everywhere. His eyes made the green of grass look grey, and looked about as lost as Castiel in the crowd of people.

An automatic "Sorry" came out of the man’s mouth, and as he glanced over at Castiel, he did a double take.

"It’s alright, I believe it was my fault anyways," Castiel assured the man.

"Well, you look new here too, so, I’m Dean," He smiled.

"Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel," and he smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy with school and have been having bad writers block. This chapter was a little difficult to write, but i hope you'll all like it, i think its a little short, but since im already in the writing mood, im working on chapter four right after i post this. Its a bit of a cliff hanger even for me. I hope i can get on a better time scale for updating since summer vacation is right around the corner, but we'll see.

"Castiel, huh? Well that sounds like a mouthful, can I just call you Cas?"

"Well I don't see why not," Castiel replied. So this is the Righteous Man, he thought. He was certainly glad he chose the right school.

"Did you get your schedule yet, Cas?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Well come on, they're handing them out in the office," Dean motioned through the crowd of students.

The two of them carefully maneuvered through the hoard and eventually made it to the office where a lady behind a desk was sitting.

"Hi, uh, we need our schedules," Dean said.

"Names?" The lady didn't even look up.

"Dean Winchester, and Castiel...uh," Dean looked to Castiel to finish answering.

"Castiel Novak," He had decided to keep his vessel's surname.

"Here you go," The lady said after sifting through a large pile of papers. She still didn't look up.

Dean grabbed both of the papers and muttered a thanks, handed Castiel his, and motioned for him to follow him out of the office door.

They walked through the large crowd of students until they found a hall that wasn't so crowded that they could barely move.

"Let's see...English is my first class. Well, I guess it could be worse. Why do we even need an entire class for a language we already know though? You know what I mean?” Dean said while looking over his classes.

“I suppose."

“What’s your first class?” Dean leaned over and glanced at Castiel’s schedule. “Cool, we’ve got English together. So I guess we should head over to room…401,” He looked up and glanced around at the numbers above the classroom doors.

231, 232, 233…

“We need a map,” Castiel observed.

“Nah. Let’s go this way,” Dean pointed towards the direction where the numbers on the doors were increasing.

 

When they reached the classroom about two minutes later, the bell had already rung.

"Sorry we're late," Dean said as they entered the room.

"Sorry doesn't undo the past, take your seats," The teacher replied with a pointed glare in their direction.

Dean raised his eyebrows but walked over to two adjacent desks near the back of the room and sat at one. Castiel sat in the other.

"As you all should know, I'm Ms. Johnson, and I'm your english teacher this year. Hooray." Even Castiel could hear the sarcasm in her voice. While she continued to ramble on, he busied himself with staring at the carvings in the desk he sat at. They ranged from things as profane as “Fuck school” to things as kind as “Love You”.

Humans have a strange range of emotions, Castiel thought to himself.

 

He continued to drown out her seemingly endless rambling, and found himself glancing over at Dean. The teen had his elbow on his desk, holding his forehead with his hand. His eyes were tightly shut, his mouth, grimaced in pain. Then, like it was nothing at all, his eyes opened, and his face relaxed. He rested his hand on the desk, and continued listening (with minimal interest, Castiel noted) like nothing had happened.

The rest of the class dragged on, and gave Castiel no chances to ask Dean what had happened that caused him to behave so oddly. When the bell finally rang, and Castiel and Dean made it out of the class and into the hallway, Castiel pulled Dean over to the side of the hall.

“Dean, what was that?” Castiel hadn’t been on Earth long enough to realize that when you use pronouns, most people won’t know exactly what you’re talking about.

“Uhh…that was our first class…are you alright?” Dean looked concerned and confused.

“No, I mean, with your head,” He clarified.

“Oh. That-that was nothing. Just a…small headache is all,” Dean shrugged it off. It certainly hadn’t looked like nothing. But then again, Castiel had only been on Earth for a month.

Their conversation was cut off when a kid that only went up to Castiel's shoulders in height came around the corner. "Dean, there you are! Who's this?" He said, pointing to Castiel.

"Heya Sammy, this is Cas. Cas, this my little brother, Sam," Dean walked over to him and ruffled his hair. Sam sheepishly raised a hand in greeting. Cas nodded in acknowledgment.

"So where next?" Dean asked no one in particular, as he pulled his schedule back out. Castiel did the same. His schedule showed that his next class was religious studies in room 318.

"I have geometry next," Sam shrugged, "what about you guys?"

"I seem to have religious studies," Cas said.

"I got woodshop. Not bad, I guess," Dean answered. "Well, I guess we can meet up later, we should get to class, see ya."

"See ya later, Dean, bye Cas, it was nice meeting you," Sam said as he began to walk away.

"You too, Sam. Bye Dean," Castiel turned and left for his next class.

 

He arrived just before the bell sounded, and took a seat near the wall. The teacher stood up from his desk. The man wore a white button up shirt, tucked into his black pants, a red tie, and glasses. His hair was a light brown, and he had a small amount of stuble that was barely noticable.

"Welcome to my religious studies class, I'm Mr. Roberts. The main religion we will learn about will be Catholicism. We will also be covering the basics of a few other common religions. If you disagree with any of my teachings, you can go speak with your counciler and switch out of this class. Is there any student that wishes to do so now?" No one spoke, no one moved. "Good. Now we can get started."

The class proceeded to move slower than what seemed even possible to Castiel. Since it was the first day of class, there wasnt any actual teaching involved, and the teacher went on and on about what specific religions he was required to teach, and how he didnt agree with most of it. With what little Castiel had decided to listen to, he gathered that the man was a devout christian, however, the bible that was translated by man had gotten quite a few things wrong in the process. Castiel had decided to ignore these points for the time being, opting instead to memorizing his list of classes.

First hour: English, Ms. Johnson, room 401  
Second hour: Religious Studies, Mr. Roberts, room 318  
Third hour: Pre Calculus, Mr. Ray, room 378  
Lunch  
Fourth hour: Art, Mrs. Filks, room 292  
Fifth hour: Gym, Mr. Calder, gymnasium

 

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and startling Castiel, causing him to jump a little. He walked out of one class and headed to the next. As he was walking, Cas found his mind wander. It started with thoughts of Heaven, and his siblings, turning to thoughts of what happened that lead to his being here right now. Then he thought of Dean, the boy had been through a lot. His mom dying in a house fire? Angels weren't supposed to have emotions, but even Castiel could tell that must've been rough to go through. Maybe that was the reason for his headache, Cas thought.

 

Third hour was just as uneventful as Castiel's first two classes, and he was eager for the class to end. When it was finally time for lunch, Castiel walked into the cafeteria and scanned the mob of students for Dean. It wasn't too hard to identify the teen, him and his brother were at a table with only one other person, a blonde haired girl that looked to be about Sam's age. Cas walked over to them.

"Hey Cas," the brothers said together.

"Hello," Castiel smiled as he sat down next to Dean, "so who's this?" He indicated towards the blonde.

"I'm Jessica Moore, Jess for short. I'm in most of Sam's classes."  
"I'm Castiel, but Cas is fine," he extended his hand and she shook it.

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam asked, concerned. Dean, once more, had his hand holding his forehead, but his face showed more pain than in first hour. A lot more.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm just fi- ah!" He gabbed the edge of the table as he leaned forward.

"Dean!" Sam stood up and ran to his brothers side, Castiel had grabbed Dean's shoulders, Jess was unsure of what to do, so she just sat there looking very concerned.

"Ah! I'm- I'm s-sorry!" Dean muttered.

"Sorry for what? Dean, what are you sorry for?" Sam asked lightly.

"I didn't- I didn't know!" He gasped. It was at this point that Castiel had a very strong idea as to what was going on. He hoped desperately that he was wrong.

"Dean?" Sam tried again.

"Michael, I- ah!" Dean took a sharp breath, and passed out.

"Dean!" Sam called.

Jess sprang out of her seat, "I'll get the nurse," she called as she ran off.

Castiel was helping Sam to gently lay Dean on the floor. By this point the entire cafeteria was quieting down, and everyone was trying to see what was going on. When Dean was flat on his back, Castiel took a slow breath. He was, unfortunately, correct.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I've been grounded and am currently using my friend's phone.

"Sam, has this happened before?" Castiel asked the conscious Winchester.

"You mean him passing out? No, but he has been having headaches...they've never been this bad though."

"When did they start?"

"I don't know...the beginning of August, maybe?" That only proved Castiel's suspicions further. He was too late. Michael had already gotten to Dean. Cas wasn't sure why he thought that Michael wouldn't have been able to find him, but he had hoped he wouldn't. 

Just then, the nurse came through the lunch room doors.

"Step back a little, let me look at him," she said to the two boys. The lady had the classic white gown that school nurses wore, completed by the little white cap atop her brown, pinned up hair. She had a little extra weight around her middle, making her a little pudgy.

"He was having a severe migraine and passed out. We laid him on the floor because he was going to get heavy, leaning on Cas's shoulder," Sam told the lady.

"Okay, well, can you two boys carry him to my office?"She asked.

"Of course," Castiel spoke for the first time since she had arrived.

The two boys slowly grabbed Dean's arms and hoisted them over their shoulders, and together, they followed the nurse to her office.

When they arrived a short time later, lunch had ended and the nurse had told the two to lay Dean on the little bed to the side of the room while she left to fill out paper work.

"Sam, you should get to class," Cas said.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," Sam protested.

"I can stay and have the nurse call you down when he wakes up, for now, you should get back to class," Castiel offered.

"Fine," he huffed and walked out of the room.

The little room got quiet after that, the only sound being Dean's quiet breathing.

It was only five minutes after the younger Winchester left that Dean began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly lifted himself so that he was propped up on one elbow, rubbing his forehead with his other hand.

"Cas?" He spoke, "W-where's Sam?"

"I talked him into going back to class. Here, have some water," Castiel handed him a glass.

"Thanks," Dean drank half the glass before continuing."How long was I out?

"Not long, a total of about ten minutes."

The small room fell into silence again, save for Dean sipping his water. Another minute went by.

"Dean, before you passed out you were apologizing to someone...but it wasn't someone in the room with you." Dean gulped, but he had set the empty glass down not long ago. He was looking at his lap, now refusing to meet Castiel's eyes. "I don't think you're crazy, if that's what you're worried about. I think you're in danger." Dean looked up at that, but only slightly.

"I was told to stay away from you." He said stiffly.

"The thing that spoke to you...it wasn't human Dean. It was an Archangel. Michael, to be precise. He wants to use you. You...and Sam."

That got Dean's attention. 

"Wait," he said, "what do they want with Sam?"

"Um..." Castiel hesitated, "I'm not sure," he lied.

"Why should I trust you?" Dean squinted.

"Because obviously the 'voice in your head' knows that I know something that it doesn't want you to know."

"Or it means you're the bad guy in all of this, and Michael's just trying to protect me."

"Are you willing to bet the lives of you and your brother on that?"

"That depends, are you threatening us?" Dean jumped into a defensive stance, his face inches away from Cas's.

Castiel's expression softened, "Please Dean, I wish for nothing other than to protect you."

Dean fell silent.

"Are you boys alright?" The nurse walked in.

Dean tilted his blushing face down and shifted away from Cas. 

"We're fine," Cas assured her, his gaze flickered to Dean one last time, before turning to the nurse, brushing past her, and walking out of the room. "Let Sam know that Dean's awake," he called over his shoulder, not catching the sheepish look on Dean's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel arrived in his next class, art, fifteen minutes late. He and the teacher exchanged a few choice words, that, had Castiel not rendered her speechless at the words used, would’ve resulted in a suspension. He took a seat at a table and, aside from a pointed glare, completely ignored any comments from anyone for the rest of class.

The hour passed in a slow blur.

Finally, the bell rang, and he was out the door before it finished ringing.

 

Cas’ next, and final, class of the day was P.E. He was already dreading it, and that was before he saw green eyes and freckles across the gymnasium. Castiel ducked behind a skinny red-headed boy, and tried to avoid eye contact, assuming that Dean must be mad at him. However, he soon found that that was not the case, as Dean jogged over to him with a sincerely apologetic look.

“Hey Cas,” he began, “I’m, uh, sorry about earlier. I just…all of this…it obviously involves me, and I need to know what’s going on.”

“I know, and I’m sorry as well, but I’m….uncertain of the consequences that would occur from telling you everything.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I don’t know how you would react to the information, and I’m not sure if I should tell you.”

Dean looked like he wanted to say more, but the teacher came into the room and told everyone to line up so he could put them into teams for dodge ball.

 

At the end of class, Cas walked up to Dean, who was getting a drink at the water fountain.

“Are you sure you’re not mad at me?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, why?” Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Because it seemed like you were only aiming for me, during the game.”

“I was picking on you, it’s what friends do. Plus, you seem to be really good at dodging.” Dean playfully shoved Cas’ shoulder.

“So that means we’re friends?” Cas hesitantly shoved him back.

“Yeah, I mean, it seems like I’ve gotten myself into some deep shit, and only you know how deep it really is, so…” he shrugged, “We’re in this for the long run. Whatever ‘this’ is.” Dean smirked and turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at Cas, “Hey, you wanna walk home with Sam and me? We could talk more about what’s going on, and maybe I can get you to tell me everything.”

“I don’t see why not. Are you sure it’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, my Uncle wouldn’t mind. Would it be alright with your folks?”

“I’m…sure it’ll be fine with them.” 

“Okay then, meet me at the front doors after you get your stuff.” He turned and left.

Castiel sighed and went off to find the front doors.

 

“Hey Cas, are you alright? You seem a little out of it,” Sam said as the three boys walked down the street.

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine, I was just…thinking.” 

“About what?” 

“Uh…nothing in particular. Why do you ask?”

“Killing time, breaking silence, general curiosity. Your choice.” Castiel look at him, confused.

“Alright Sam, quit pestering him,” Dean said, a little too late.

Sam sighed and gave Dean a knowing look. “Fine.” He walked a few steps ahead.

“So,” Dean started, “How did you know all of that stuff from earlier?”

“Dean, do we have to talk about this now? It’s not going to be something one would call a ‘normal’ conversation.”

“No shit, Sherlock. But I need to know what’s going on at some point.” Castiel could tell that if he didn’t explain things soon that they were only going to get worse.

He sighed. “You won’t believe me if I tell you.”

“You don’t know that. I might.”

“You might, but what happens if you don’t?”

Dean looked away. “Trust goes two ways, you know? People only think of the one half of it: believing that what someone says or does is true. But the other half is just as important; doing something or telling someone something in the hope that they do believe it’s true. Trust is a two-way street, and I’m asking you to meet me halfway.” He looked back at Cas.

This time, Castiel looked away.

 

They caught up to Sam, who had stopped at an intersection. “I couldn’t remember if we’re supposed to go left or right,” He explained.

An awkward silence fell over the group, and remained there for the rest of the walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, few things. 1) im sorry for being so bad at updating within a reasonable time frame. 2) i have thought alot about scrapping this and have decided that i wont, but chapters will probably either be short or itll take forever for me to post them (usually the latter). 3) i do plan for this to have some kind of big dramatic ending, but getting there will either take forever or just not happen. 4) the first two chapters are very poorly written and there is a posibility that i will rewrite them in the future, i will let you know if i do. And 5) i dont know why, but dean had quite a bit of profound statements in this chapter, not sure if thatll become a regular thing but im open to any and all criticism (helpful or otherwise)


End file.
